aiko gets pregnant
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when a girl wants a baby she will go to incredible lengths to get what she wants including stealing something from her dad. read and review please i will improve according to reviews


**Aiko artificially inseminates herself with splinters baby**

one day Aiko decided that she wanted a baby of her own but she didnt want to have sex with one of her family so she looked up alternate methods on the internet and only one was an option and that was artificial insemination but for that she would need a sperm sample so she followed her family to get ideas on how to get sperm and eventually she caught her entire family jacking off in the mens only bathroom so she knew how to get the sperm she required so the next day while they were all asleep she went into the bathroom and saw that they all had a pot but that the only pot with any sperm in it was her fathers but she wanted a baby so badly that she didnt care whos sperm it was. once Aiko had the sperm she went back to her room and syringed it into herself and waited eventually falling asleep about 1week later Aiko was feeling very sick so she got herself a pack of two pregnancy tests and took one storing the other one under her bed and when the results came back she saw a positive result on the stick so she was thrilled that she was having a baby then she went and threw the pregnancy test topside so her family wouldnt find it then she went back home.

3months later Aiko had almost gotten rid of the morning sickness but she felt really rough so she was skipping practice a lot but splinter came to her and said "my child i will not have you keep skipping lessons as you have been come with me and we will begin the days lessons now" so Aiko went with splinter and did the katas and meditation but then splinter said "it is time to spar boys pair up Aiko you will be with me today" but just then Aiko felt sick again so she ran out of the dojo to the bathroom and splinter went after her to get her back to training but when he got to the door it was locked so he knocked on the door and said angrily "open the door right now Aiko i am taking you back to training" then Aiko opened the door but when splinter looked at her he saw she was pale but before he could say anything Aiko ran back in not fully closing the door and started throwing up in the toilet again when splinter heard vomiting noises he walked in and saw Aiko throwing up over the toilet so he said nicely "my child why didnt you tell me you felt sick? i would not have forced you to train" then Aiko turned round and said "you wanted me to train and i wanted to train so thats why i didnt tell you" then splinter said "regardless of if you want to train or not you must go and sit down i will be out to check on you soon" so Aiko bowed to her sensei and splinter went back to the dojo then when she had finished being sick Aiko went out of the bathroom and sat in the chair in the living room then without wanting to she fell asleep.

when the turtles were sparring splinter went to check on Aiko and saw that she was asleep in his chair but he thought he should leave her as the best cure for a sickness bug is rest then he went back to the dojo when he came out 2h later Aiko was awake and sitting watching telly so he said "my child may i speak with you?' and Aiko nodded knowing he would speak with her in his room so she went to splinters room and he made some tea then followed. when they were in splinters room splinter said "when you were asleep i could not help but notice that you are getting a belly why is this Aiko?" and Aiko said "i sometimes sleepwalk and when i wake up in the kitchen i get hungry so i've been having a lot of midnight snacks and they put the fat on me" then splinter said "you must stop snacking it is bad for you" then Aiko said "i promise i'll stop" then she left. about 3months later when Aiko had just entered the 6th month of her pregnancy splinter kept her back after training and said "my child you are still snacking i can see that you have gotten fatter" and Aiko said "father i feel i can tell you now" this worried splinter so he said "tell me what my child? is something wrong?" and Aiko said "i'm pregnant father and the child is yours" then splinter said "how did it happen? i never had sex with you" so Aiko told him "i used some sperm from your jacking off pot to artificially inseminate myself" then splinter said "you must get rid of this child i do not want a child that was conceived in such a way in this house" then Aiko said "i cant get rid of it i'm already 6months pregnant father" then she ran to her room crying.

Aiko stayed in her room for a month before she came out and said "father i want my daddy not a daddy for my baby please talk to me" then splinter said "ok i will be your father the baby must never know i am its father you will tell it that you do not know who the father is" then Aiko said "ok father i'll tell it that" then splinter said "have you had any scans?" and Aiko said "no father and i dont need any i know that the baby is fine and it's due in 2months" then she felt it kick so Aiko placed splinters hand on the bump and splinters eyes grew wide as he felt the baby kick against his hand and Aiko said "see father baby is fine it will just be a surprise as to the gender" then Aiko went back to her room and went to sleep now that splinter knew for the remainder of the pregnancy Aiko was excused from training. when Aiko's due date was upon her splinter took her to his room and said "you must tell your brothers or the baby will be coming before they know" then Aiko said "i dont want to tell them so i dont have to" then splinter said "you have to i am going to make you tell them" then Aiko said "you cant make me father i'll be in my room if you want to apologise" then she ran towards her room however when she was in the living room she doubled over in pain and raph was being insensitive so he said "hey fatty is the fat crippling you?" and Aiko screamed "why are you being like this? you're supposed to love me you're my brother" then she ran into her room and just then her waters broke so she sat on her bed trying to calm down before facing her family.

1h later Aiko cried out in pain as a contraction rode through her and she realised that she would need help so she walked out of her room and just then she collapsed as the pain became unbearable then raph said "that happened because you're so fat fatty" then Aiko said "raph i'm not fat you guys need to know i'm pregnant and the baby is coming now please get donny" so mikey got donny then when donny came Aiko told him the situation so he examined her and said "the baby is nearly out just a few more pushes and it'll be here" then Aiko said "raph if you want to make ammends for calling me fat come and sit with me i cant go through this on my own" so raph sat down by Aiko and then she squeezed his hand as she pushed again then donny said "one more big push and the baby will be here" then Aiko screamed as she pushed again and just as her baby slid into the world splinter came out of his room and said "what is all the noise about?" then he saw Aiko being handed her baby so he walked down and Aiko said "daddy look at him he's perfect isnt he?" and splinter said "yes he is what is he called?" and Aiko said "i called him yoshi after your father" then splinter helped Aiko back to her room and left her to sleep.

1y later Aiko realised that her child was lonely so she went and got more sperm but this time it was leo's and she inseminated herself again and the next day she took her other pregnancy test and it was positive so she put it under her bed and went for her training. 3months later Aiko was sick again and splinter knew she was ill so he excused her from training one day but then later that same day he took her to his room and when they were inside he said "my child are you having another baby?" and Aiko said "what makes you think that father?" and splinter said "you are getting fat again and i know what a pregnancy bump looks like now" then Aiko said "well yes i am pregnant father but it's not your baby this time" and splinter said "i do not care get rid of the baby now or i will get rid of it for you" then Aiko said "please daddy i just wanted to give yoshi a sibling to play with he is so lonely on his own" then splinter said "is that a no?" and Aiko said "yes it is father" then splinter said "well then i will have to get rid of it for you" then he walked towards Aiko and punched her bump several times then he said "understand that this is for your own good" then Aiko slumped to the floor and said "why daddy? please it's not too late to avert the crisis and get me medical help" and splinter said "no this is neccesary you cannot bring up a second child as well as yoshi" then Aiko said "i can father please trust me and get help" and splinter said "who's child is it anyway?" and Aiko said "it's leo's baby daddy please it's starting to hurt i'm starting to lose the baby i think it's now or never for you to get help" and splinter said "this is the second time you have done this i need to make an example of you" then he marched Aiko into the living room.

when aiko was in the living roon he said "see here boys this is what will happen to you if you disobey me the punishment fits the crime" then donny said "what did Aiko do?" and splinter said "she got herself pregnant by artificial insemination twice so i am getting rid of her child by inducing a miscarriage" then donny started towards Aiko and said "father that is reckless it could kill her" then splinter said "it will not the way i have done it do not help her or you will be punished as well" then Aiko said "dont worry donny i'll be fine dont let yourself get punished as well" so donny sat back down and Aiko had to lie on the floor in the grips of her miscarriage crying out in pain. 1h after splinter punched Aiko in her bump she was lying on a towel and the blood started flowing then Aiko cried out "aargh it hurts daddy please you made your point can donny please help me now? the pain is unbearable" and splinter said "donatello is the child gone?" and donny said "with that much blood i'm fairly certain its gone" then splinter said "ok you may help her but let this be an example to you four never disobey me" then he left and donny took Aiko to the med lab and when she was on the bed he said "it's ok Aiko the baby may not actually be dead i just said it was to help you because you lost a lot of blood i think you need a blood transfusion but father is the only match i'll get him" but Aiko had passed out so donny ran to splinters room and said "father please it's Aiko she lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion now or she could die you're the only match" then splinter said "i will come i never meant to endanger her life" then they ran back to the med lab.

when they were in the med lab splinter donated blood then it was transfused into Aiko and when she woke up splinter said "i'm sorry Aiko i never wanted to endanger your life" and Aiko said "its ok daddy you were right anyway" then splinter went back to his room. when he had left donny said "Aiko i want to check the baby" and Aiko said "ok please let it be alive" then donny put this scanner to her bump and they saw the baby in her womb and donny said "it's alive Aiko but dont tell dad or he'll try to cause a miscarriage again" and Aiko said "i wont tell i promise" then she went for a sleep. 3months later Aiko went to donny and he told her that she was expecting a girl and that the child had a shell and she was so excited but then realised that splinter would have a go at her when the child was born so she said "donny if dad thinks the baby was conceived by a.i he'll try to kill it what should i do?" and donny said "we can tell him that the child was conceived by sex just after your miscarriage and its mine but it's 3months premature and needs lots of care" and Aiko said "ok i'll tell him that then" then she went to splinter and said "daddy i learned that i'm pregnant with donny's baby" and splinter said "if this child was conceived by artificial means i will kill it like i did the last one" and Aiko said "no daddy we had sex he was comforting me and one thing led to another then we had sex" and splinter said "ok i will allow you to keep this child how pregnant are you?" and Aiko said "i'm almost 3months" then splinter said "how is the child doing?" and Aiko said "its fine" then she went to her room and went to sleep.

3months later on Aiko's due date she woke up to pain in her bump and she knew she was in labour and splinter was in his room while the turtles warmed up for training so Aiko called out "daddy help me" and splinter burst in the room a minute later and said "what is wrong Aiko is it the baby?" and he put a hand on her bump then Aiko started crying in pain and said "i'm in premature labour the baby's coming 3months early get me to donny please i dont want the baby to die daddy" so splinter picked Aiko up and ran down to the med lab then he lay her on a bed and ran to the dojo when he entered leo said "there you are father what shall we start with?" and splinter said "there is no time for that Aiko has gone into labour" and donny said "she's in labour now?" and splinter nodded then donny said "she's 3months early the child might die and if it doesnt it will need a lot of care" then he ran off and splinter followed and when they got to the med lab donny said "ok Aiko try not to panic the baby will be fine i'll make sure of it" then he examined her and said "ok you're only 2cm dilated at the minute and your waters didnt break yet" then they all relaxed for a bit with splinter holding Aiko's hand 30mins later Aiko felt some pressure dissipate from her bump and just then a fluid ran out of her privates and donny said "ok your waters just broke i'll examine you again now" then he checked her over again and then Aiko said "i'm scared daddy what if the baby dies?" and splinter said "donatello is going to do all he can to save your baby and i'm sure the child will be fine" then donny said "on the next contraction push Aiko this baby is coming now and coming fast" so Aiko pushed when she felt the contraction again and splinter said "you are doing very well my child keep going" so Aiko did and 10mins later donny said "one more push and it'll be here go on Aiko" then Aiko said "i cant it hurts" and splinter said "come on you will be a mother for the second time in a minute just push and the baby will be here" so Aiko pushed again and the baby slid out of her then gave a healthy loud cry and donny said "surprisingly she isnt that underdeveloped considering she's 3months premature it must be my genes that made her develop faster" and splinter asked "how is that possible?" and donny said "turtles are only in eggs for 6months so they have to develop faster and those faster development genes must have passed onto my daughter" then he passed her to Aiko and she fed her then said "i'll call her miri after an old mate who died" then Aiko put miri in a cot and let herself sleep.

**the end**


End file.
